


Hungry Eyes

by track_04



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Movie Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-30
Updated: 2009-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/pseuds/track_04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody puts Pi in the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a friends' list prompt meme on LJ. Fusion with Dirty Dancing.

"Need a hand?" Yamapi smiles, the expression shy but friendly as he takes one of the watermelons that Yuuichi is struggling to carry up the hill on his own.

"Thanks." Yuuichi smiles back and flushes, craddling the two remaining melons against his chest.

"Where you headed?" Yamapi asks, his smile lingering around the corners of his mouth. He's only been here a day and a half, but he's already decided that he likes Yuuichi better than most of the other staff members here, most of whom are too busy schmoozing lonely, rich old women to be entertaining. Yuuichi is nice and genuine and someone that Pi thinks he wouldn't mind being friends with, even if Yuuichi is a poor boy with a heart of gold and he's the idealistic rich kid, and that whole scenario seems a little too Hollywood for him.

Yuuichi's mouth draws down into a frown as he turns and glances up the hill at the staff quarters, then back at Pi again. "I'm taking these to the party, but I'm not sure you should come. Guests aren't allowed in the staff quarters."

Pi shrugs and blinks back at him. It's not hard to pick up on the unspoken _because my boss would fire me and your parents would kill you_ , but he thinks all the rules that they have here at Johnny's about proper staff behavior are kind of ridiculous. "I won't tell anyone if you don't."

Yuuichi hesitates for a moment, shifting his grip as the watermelons start to slip slightly and sighs. "Good, because it's both our asses if you do."

Yamapi can hear the music before they're even halfway up the hill, something loud and raucous that reminds him of the kids at his High School who used to hang out in their cars at lunch, smoking and swearing and giving guys like him less than charitable looks. It's the kind of music that feels just a little bit dangerous, makes him feel just a tiny bit cooler for listening to it, even if it is by proxy.

He laughs softly as Yuuichi pushes the door open with his hip and uses some quick moves to keep the watermelons from spilling out of his hands and onto the ground. He wants to applaud, but his hands are full, and by that point he's looked up to see what's going on inside the building and he can't do much more than stare.

Yuuichi motions with his head and he follows him inside, stumbling a little as he forgets to watch where he's going in favor of staring at the chaos of writhing, sweaty bodies pressed into the too-tight space of the building's common room. He pays attention to where he's going then, only looking back once all the watermelon are safely stowed away and he's leaning against a wall next to Yuuichi, feeling slightly voyeuristic as he watches the party goers with embarrassed fascination.

He vaguely recognizes some of them from around the resort, but he really hasn't talked to any of the employees except Yuuichi so far, and the fact that he hasn't even been here two full days makes them even harder to distinguish between. He's kind of glad, though, because with the way they're all dancing, heads thrown back in abandon and bodies pressed tight, less than innocent thoughts are forming in his head.

He's so used to people reigning themselves in, _especially_ when it comes to their bodies and touching and any kind of closeness that is not of the family variety, that seeing this many people being so unreserved all at once is a bit of an overload.

"Can you imagine doing this out where the guests could see it?" Yuuichi leans in, chuckling softly as Yamapi meets his eyes, his expression amused.

"No," Yamapi admits, laughing softly as he turns away to look back at the crowd again. This time when he looks he notices that not all the couples are the typical one boy to one girl make up that he's grown to expect from his own stale High School dance experiences. No, he can see girls pressed chest-to-chest, their cherry painted lips curled into smiles or parted slightly with the force of their breathing, boys gripping each other's hips and moving together in ways that make his ears feel hot, and an assortment of other mix-and-match combinations, pairings of 3 or 4 or even more people, until they all seem to blend into one.

Through this mass chaos a certain couple catches his eye, though, and he finds himself unable to look away. They're the male halves of the two couples that had danced in the resort's main club earlier that evening, still half-dressed in their tuxedo pants and shirts, their female partners nowhere in sight and they twist and write together on the dance floor. It's mesmerizing, the way they move together in perfect unison, like they can read each other's minds or bodies or both, eventhough Yamapi can tell that nothing about the dance is planned.

The larger of the two is particularly mesmerizing as he seems to lead their movements, the swinging of his hips and the perpetual half-smirk that he wears drawing Yamapi in without him even realizing.

"That's my cousin... Akanishi Jin."

Yamapi starts, cheeks flushed and expression guilty as he forces his gaze over to Yuuichi. "Oh?"

"Yeah, he got me the job here. He's good, isn't he?"

Yamapi just nods, stealing a glance back at the dance floor out of the corner of his eye. "And the other--"

"Kame."

"--Kame. Are they...?" Yamapi bites the inside of his cheek as he trails off, embarrassed for even asking. It's not like it's any of his business.

"A couple?" Yuuichi laughs and crosses his arms over his chest. "You'd think so, wouldn't you? They're not, though. Not since we were all kids, anyway."

Yamapi nods, hoping that he doesn't look too relieved. It's not that difficult, since the song has ended and the couples start to break apart, and Yuuichi's cousin is very clearly making his way across the dance floor _towards him_.

Jin stops in front of them, his gaze curious as he examines Yamapi, his gaze just inappropriate enough to make Pi want to squirm. He bites back the urge and meets the other's eyes, his own expression as blank as he can manage.

"Who's this?"

"Pi. He's a guest, but don't worry, he's cool," Yuuichi answers, stumbling over his words a little, clearly trying to justify himself to the other. "He won't tell anyone."

Jin purses his lips and puts a hand on the wall beside Yamapi's head, leaning into his personal space as he speaks. "Is that right, Pi? Are you cool?"

"I guess," Pi mumbles, thinking that he likes the sound of his nickname on the other's lips a bit more than he should.

"And how'd you end up here?" Jin asks, his smirk fading a little, as if he's not quite pleased with Pi's reaction. "Follow Maru home after dinner or something?"

Yamapi blinks, assuming that 'Maru' would have to be Yuuichi, since there's not really anyone else here he knows. He shakes his head and blurts out, "I carried a watermelon."

Jin shakes his head a little, still smirking as he walks away.

"'I carried a watermelon'?" Pi repeats, groaning softly to himself. Well, there goes another first impression down the drain.

He spends the next five minutes bemoaning his lack of social skills and nearly decides that Jin thinks he's a complete idiot who isn't worth his time until the other comes over and asks him to dance.


End file.
